


john egbert? an omega? in this economy?

by dirkassmofo (orphan_account)



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John, alpha dirk strider - Freeform, im a gay man with a lov for abo and dirkjohn so like. This, its underage because theyre like 16 and 19 so beware of that. above the aoc in my country so, there is a noncon scene but its one and not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirkassmofo
Summary: John Egbert might know jack shit when it comes to Secondary Genders, but he knows that he's not an Omega.As per the nature of fan-fiction, he experiences his first heat, aged 16 and in his biology lesson. Woah, who would have foreseen these tragic events.Dirk kicks ass momentarily and then takes John back to his house where he proceeds to Fuck Shit Up. (Shit Up being John. John gets fucked sideways.)Drama ensues.





	1. john notices dirk's bulge

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy that summary is giving me hives.
> 
> im gonna die and its all in the name of dirkjohn

John Egbert is not an Omega.

His dad's an Alpha, his mom? Well he doesn't remember her growing up so he figures, hey, she's probably a Beta or something considering the fact that the chance of an Omega being  _ born _ is practically nil thanks to all the goddamn ectobiology happening in this newly developed world.

John Egbert is not an omega, yet his first heat hits him with the strength of a bulldozer, tearing his sanity up until all he can think about is a cock impaling him, fucking him stupid, recklessly getting himself filled with cum, carrying a litter of an Alpha's pups. John is no Omega but he begins piling up clothes that belong to Dave’s brother, Dirk - no, it wasn’t because everything about him  _ screamed  _ Alpha, it was just. . . convenient. John hung out at Dave’s more often than not, and slowly but surely began stealing the Alpha’s clothes.

He just. Wasn’t an Omega and that was final.

You’re probably sitting there all confused and wondering,  _ how did secondary genders work in the world of insane science and trolls and all of paradox space? _ Well, buckle your seatbelts kids, because John’s biology teacher is about to explain it to you.

“Alright, who here knows what a secondary gender is?”

John rests his head on his arms which lay on the desk that he’s sat at. He only half listens as someone in his class answers. It’s Eridan Ampora, bastard and self-proclaimed Prince of Hope. He thinks because he’s some seadweller that everyone else in this room (except Feferi, John guesses) was lower than him, all because of the colour of their blood. Prince of Hope, more like Prince of shut-the-fuck-up-before-I-slice-you-in-half-with-a-chainsaw! Ooh, sick burn for someone who's bigging himself up here.

Anyway, beside the point. Eridan answers with his usual snotty voice, his accent and talking quirk making it hard to  _ not  _ listen to him.

“A secondary gender,” He begins. “Is split into three categories: Alpha, Beta and Omega.” Sollux Captor, who sat beside the violetblood, just sighs. “There are also intersex vvariants of these categories, but the chance of having one is vvery loww, as imbalanced hormones can kill you as a grub or human child. Their bodies are not suited for the hormones that they have and so. They die.”

Knowing Eridan, he’d probably scoff with a  _ good riddance _ if the teacher wasn't there to kick his ass into a year of detentions. John sighs, zoning out for a short while. 

Suddenly, he sits upright.

Tension fills his body, easing it's way into his muscles, making him hunch over and breathe in shallow, fleeting gasps of air. All of a sudden he feels stupidly hot — feels the need to strip himself down to nakedness just to get rid of the scorching blaze that burns his body. He's in public so he won't, but the shallow breaths are getting increasingly more panicked and he  _ needs to leave, right fucking now or he will  _ snap.

He bolts for the door, swinging it open rather forcefully. Running away from the commotion of his classroom is a breeze, and he races to the bathroom, hardly stopping to check what primary gender it was for. (He does, however, because he doesn't need to be fucked over — at least  _ not in that sense. _ ) 

He enters, splashing his face with water to try and cool his burning skin but it barely helps. His eyes roll back into his head as slick —  _ slick? no no no that can't be it — _ rushes out of his body like it's been held back by a dam. He huffs, slamming the door to a stall shut, not bothering with locking it whilst lessons were still going on. No one would enter.

That is, until someone does. 

John has since realised that the stench of his slick and hormones  _ coats _ the bathroom that he's effectively trapped himself into but doesn't really care all that much. He tilts his head back and fucks himself on his fingers, panting and moaning and crying out a name that he can't quite make out, but he knows who's it is.

He almost reaches his orgasm, only to have his cocklet practically shrivel up as the door to the cubicle is slammed to the side and there is an  _ Alpha _ but he does not want this one, no,  _ no, _ he doesn't want this at all — he doesn't want the hands that pin him down, the kisses that were forced against his lips, his neck, his glands —  _ please don't, please don't, _ he pleads but this Alpha won't listen and he's biting and clawing at the Alpha and it doesn't seem to do much and he's losing, he's losing, he's losing because this Alpha is fucking drunk on hormomes.

The bite into his neck has him screaming out, he doesn't think it's a bite to his scent gland, but with the sharp, sharp pain that courses through him, he isn't sure of anything. The Alpha continues to have their way with him and he can't take it, can't take it, can't take it—

It stops.

The sound of snarling and grunting as someone is kicked in their gut is all that John can make out from where he sits, slick rushing out of him on top of the fucking toilet bowl. 

“Get.  _ Away _ .” The voice is familiar to him, strangely so. It sounds like it belongs to the man that he desperately wants to fuck him, hold him down, use him,  _ fuck _ —the thought has him coming almost instantly.

The other Alpha scrambles away and Dirk Strider enters, towels and blankets in hand. He cleans John up from any slick, blood and sweat that coats his body. Doesn't say a word. Not even as John ruts against him. Not even as John whines his name. Not even as John whispers into the shell of his ear,  _ want you to breed me _ .

Dirk must just chalk it up to hormones, but he still mutters in response.

“When you're out of your heat and I can shout at you for being completely reckless, I'll think about it. Now, I'm only here because Dave texted me in a fit of panic. But John. . . How did you not know you were an Omega?” Dirk asks, voice soft. 

John swallows, tears shining unshed in his eyes. “‘m not. ‘m not an Omega.” He manages to get out. 

Dirk just sighs. He nods, then lifts Egbert up, bridal style, wrapping the blankets around him after redressing him into his clothes. 

He doesn't miss the way that John babbles out his name as he carries the boy to his car. He puts John in the backseat, buckles him up and idly remembers that Dave was never this goddamn whiny when his hormones fucked him over. John fucks himself on his fingers pretty much shamelessly and Dirk's glad that he had tinted windows and that they were secured shut by the child lock for the backseats. If John had his way, he'd probably be screaming Dirk's name out to every fucking passerby. His head is thrown back in bliss, almost as if he's forgotten that Dirk's there.

Almost.

As Dirk readjusts the mirror, he can see that snarky little shit looking for a chance to catch his eyes. 

_ “Dirk,” _ John moans, pumping his cocklet with one hand, stretching himself open with the other. “Want you,” 

  
  


His sentences are getting shorter. He needs to get him home  _ now. _

And then it hits him.

The smell — oh  _ God _ , the smell — that fucking scent of a breeze blowing the sweetness of something similar to a cake — no, fuck that, that shit didn't even begin to describe it. 

_ Snap out of it. You're almost there. _ His mind yells at him. He sees his own house and parks his car right outside. Dirk unbuckles John and carries him inside, fumbling with his keys to unlock the door. John looks  _ weak. _ He isn't even saying anything now, but he doesn't need to. His heat had taken over his body and he succumbed to whatever sexual urges he was feeling right now. 

“Dirk,  _ Dirk. Diiiirk. _ ” He grunts out as Dirk lays him in the guest room, trying to ignore the fact that he's half hard and John can smell that, the beaver’s mouth salivating at the prospect of taking Dirk's cock inside of him. God. Fucking. Damnit.

Normally Dirk could hold his cool against the waves of Omega heat, his implant probably helped with that. He groans and it's not in the sexy way as John's hand trails down his abs and cups his hardness through his jeans.

“Please, Dirk.” John says, snuggling up against him, taking a finger out of him and sliding it into his own mouth, then sucks it, popping off with a lewd, wet noise.

“Want to be yours,” He's practically begging for it at this point and something in Dirk snaps.

_ “No.” _ He starts, simply. “No you do  _ not _ , I'm your best friend's brother and I'm not comfortable with this, John.” 

John's eyes widen. Dirk isn't even sure if he understands the word consent at this point. 

Dirk leaves promptly after, shaking his head clear of the scent of Omegan slick.

(It doesn't mean that he won't imagine the boy taking his cock, however, John just needs to be. Less Drunk On Hormones. Then  _ and only then, _ will Dirk consider it).

*

John wakes, body alight with fire. 

Wait, no. . . God, he’s just being a dramatic little bitch, it was just a temperature or something like that. He whines, snuggling into the blankets that lay around him. He sniffs the air, the scent of slick drenching the room around him with its sickly sweet aroma. His body relaxes as he scents an Alpha around him, not giving him what he so desperately wants, yet staying close by him. It’s enough to keep him somewhat. . . tame.

He doesn’t recall much of what happens, all he can think of is  _ Dirk, Dirk, Dirk, Dirk!  _ God, Dirk would fill him up so good, fucking him gently at first and then slamming his cock into him, slipping his knot into John’s hole. 

John groans, a hand reaching down to play with his body, though it was already oversensitive. He needs Dirk inside of him, needs to have himself marked up, claimed by the Alpha that’s beside him.

He knows that he won’t get it. The thought doesn’t bother him all that much. Just having Dirk next to him in this heat-crazed state, it’s enough.

“D-Dirk,” He breathes out, memories suddenly resurfacing. Confusion, along with a sense of dread and embarrassment fill him, “Dirk, ‘m sorry.” John mumbles into a faceful of pillows. “Didn’t mean to—” He shudders, hands faltering in their rhythmic movement by his lower half. “—didn’t mean to—” He can’t get his words out, oh God, the second wave of his heat is incoming, with a fucking vengeance. “Dirk,  _ Dirk,  _ you need to lea——” His voice rises in pitch as sudden warmth fills him, toes curling in delight as his body recognises an Alpha’s presence behind him. 

Dirk sits, watches as the Omega thrusts a hand in himself carelessly, tries to ignore the scent. His implant is pretty much doing jack shit when it comes to stopping him from fucking John senseless, but he’s in his own home —  _ you know, the one where Dave slept? The one where he’d been introduced to John when he was 5 and Dirk was 8? Yeah? That one? The one that he couldn’t possibly defile with his younger brother’s best friend?  _ — Dirk was about to fucking lose it in the one place that he can’t and it’s all this stupid Omega’s fault.

SIGN.

He walks out for the nth time, making his way to the bathroom and splashing his face with water that, when compared to his face, is ice cold. Upon returning, he shuts the door behind him -- John’s scent was practically leaking through every orifice of the house. Dirk grabs a chair, hauling it over to where the guest bed was. He sits. He waits. He notices.

John’s glasses are askew. He could fix them, but watching the Omega squirm beside him was all he could take right now, so how the fuck was he going to fix John’s glasses?

This is stupid, he realises and then proceeds to do jack shit about it.

  
  
  


John’s incessant whining only increases in volume, the noise reverberating through Dirk’s skull, the mantra of  _ Dirk, Dirk, Diiiiirk, _ only serving to make his muscles more tense and his hands ball up into fists. 

“John,” He hisses out. Dirk is really,  _ really _ starting to lose his fucking patience now. On God, why did he decide bringing an Omega into the vicinity of his home. Why? What God-forsaken creature made him bring  _ this _ into his house? Was he fucking stupid? Was he fucking braindead? 

“Dirk,” John groans, voice breathy as he moans the Alpha’s name like he’s fresh outta a fucking porno or something. “I. . . need you - fuck,  _ please _ ,” Dirk narrows his eyes.

God, were all Omega’s this fucking out of it during a heat? Did none of them understand the concept of no?

It was like he was taking care of a fucking child - Dirk had no  _ idea _ how Bro’d managed to do it. 

He sits beside John, who falls asleep, body probably tired from all of the fucking horniness that it’d endured and  _ oh, for fuck’s sake, he’s back at it. _

This was going to be a long night.


	2. owo fucky wucky time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john gets dicked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its been *checks watch* UHHHHH TWO MONTHS???? if ur reading this ur a g for dealing with my inconsistent update schedule. studying sucks i dont recommend it at all.

John Egbert might be an Omega.

The thought is weird and confusing and new to him, and even just thinking about it makes him sick to his stomach. The scar on his neck is healing, thank goodness, and he thinks less and less of that incident as Dirk’s scent surrounds him, envelops him, wraps him in a blanket of comfort and l—

No. He wasn’t That with Dirk. He. . . He would find a nice Beta girl and they’d date and they’d have pups because he wasn't an Omega. Goddamnit! There was no way he could be one! They were treated just fine and they were respected members of society but that didn't help the nagging fear in his brain. That fear of being a male Omega, that accompanying weight of responsibility that came when his primary and secondary gender were both put into consideration. 

“Dirk,” He whines, 3 fingers pumping in and out of him. The scent of Alpha fills his nose and whisks away his worries. Dirk’s back. But he's with someone else. Another Omega?

John growls at the thought. He digs his nails into his palms to ground himself, names every object around him and yet it still doesn't help his jealousy. He groans louder, wanting Dirk to hear him. Wanting whoever else was with him to hear how badly he wanted Dirk, Dirk, Dirk. 

The fingers stutter as they brush his prostate, and he angles them so that he can be as loud as possible. 

Dirk enters a moment later, anger blazing in his eyes. “Want you,” John says. Dirk remains firm. He walks up to John, nose flaring as he takes in the scent of those sweet Omegan pheromones, of John's slick.

“Dave's outside.” He says, voice dangerously low. One of his hands tilts John’s chin to face him. “He heard that, you know.” Orange eyes glint in the low light. John meets Dirk’s intense stare.

“Needed you. Still do.” He mumbles, moving to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ears but Dirk is there first. His hand is a stark coldness against John's warm skin. He needs more. He needs it.

“Dirk,” John breathes out. “Please!” 

Their kiss is slow, gentle. And everything that follows is exactly the opposite of that. Dirk is pretty fucking passionate, John’ll admit, but John's got him out-passioned, for sure. Is that even a word? Whatever. John doesn't care as he surges forward, running his hands through Dirk's blonde hair. Their lips connect, desperately as if they've both been starved of each other — and of which they have been — but it's like watching a man driven mad by hunger eat for the first time in forever. Dirk’s mouth travels lower, to bite and suck at John's skin, to mark him up. 

“Dirk,” John whines again as the Alpha takes a nipple into his mouth, leaving him moaning. “Dirk!” John shouts as one of his hands rests at the small of his back, the other playing with his chest. He groans as Dirk pops off with a sloppy wet noise and ruts against his Alpha as the blonde looks up at him, eyes half lidded.

John can only groan in pure delight as Dirk's fingers fill him up just right, curling and aiming for his prostate.

“John,” Dirk mumbles into his skin, fucking the omega on his fingers, getting slick everywhere.

God, this is gonna be a nightmare to clean up, he thinks, then realises he's said that aloud as John giggles, a hand covering up his smile. 

“For you, maybe.” John smiles. “I'll be so out of it when I'm filled with your knot,” He grins and Dirk grimaces in return, trying to not think about how he’ll have to replace these sheets — possibly the whole ass mattress if John’s slick soaks through any more.

He’s pulled out of his own tangent when John whines underneath him. “Dirk. . .” He mumbles, panting hard. “Sensitive.” 

“You, uh, wanna stop?” Dirk asks and John's eyes snap open as he groans desperately, needy for something. Dirk wishes he didn't know what that something was.

John rolls his body against Dirk's for like the fifth time that minute. “Alright, alright.” Dirk says, breathless because this goddamn Omega is driving him fucking insane.

“You ready?” Dirk asks as he positions John’s body over his. “Um,” He stammers out as the other boy doesn’t say a word, staring intensely into Dirk’s eyes. “I, uh, need an answerrrrr—“ His voice trails off into a groan as John suddenly pushes down against his grip, getting an assful of cock. 

John Egbert is divine as he fucks himself on Dirk’s length, the sound of slick and flesh hitting flesh reverberating in the room. There is nothing else, just this God and his moans and pants and frantic, pained whimpers. Dirk simply pushes his hips upwards, letting John do most of the work. The Omega seemingly has no qualms with this, careening his hips down to meet Dirk’s thrusts. 

The blonde snarls as John twists whilst still on his dick, awkwardly moving into a more comfortable position for him, but not for Dirk in the slightest. John seizes up and the Alpha can feel the fresh slick dripping out of him. Dirk pulls out momentarily before pinning John down and fucking into him vigorously. The dark-haired boy can do nothing but gasp as his body is being gripped onto by Dirk, used to hold him as Dirk's cock reaches further into him. Dirk digs his hands into his hips just as he grabs the slick-soaked sheets like a lifeline. 

“Hah,” Dirk breathes out, voice quiet. “Y’good?” He asks as he finally finds John's prostate and angles his body to thrust against it. Dirk pistons his body forward like it's the last time he'll ever do it, (though it probably is — John wouldn't want this again, no, no he wouldn't, would he?) and he slams harder against John's weak spot. 

John's body tenses for a moment and then his pretty little cocklet is leaking cum, ropes of it splattering across their chests. 

Dirk doesn't last much longer either, he continues fucking into John, feeling his knot expand and yet does nothing about it, letting his seed spill into the Omega.

And it is as he gains back some sort of grip on reality that he realises: Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it was in that moment that Dirk Strider Dick Rider realised that He Fucked Up.

**Author's Note:**

> owo?????? owo???? you expected smut in the first chapter??? not with this motherfucker in charge of writing fic there isnt :)


End file.
